Different systems are known for shifting vehicle transmissions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,702 shows a shifting system having only one shifting shaft for six gears of which one gear can be a reverse gear. In the separate shifting forks, spring-mounted pins engage with which the shifting forks can be locked in a determined position relative to the transmission housing. On the inner side of the part of the shifting fork situated upon the shifting shaft and penetrating the shifting shaft, apertures and slots are provided in which the pins can move. At the same time with each shifting fork is associated one pin which, by rotation of the shifting shaft, can engage in the shifting fork in a manner, such that in a certain torsional position of the shifting shaft, the shifting fork is moved along when the shifting shaft axially moves. For this purpose by the pin one other pin which, as a locking pin, carries out a locking function and sits in the transmission housing, is pressed into the transmission housing against the pressure of a spring and releases the shifting fork so that it can be axially moved. For penetrating the locking pin, one other aperture must be provided in the shifting fork so that in the shifting fork, together with the four slots for guiding the pin connected with the shifting shaft in the non-shifted state of the shifting fork, still one other aperture is provided for the locking pin. In the area of the aperture, the shifting fork is then also additionally machined so that the locking pin can be pressed by the spring into three different recesses which correspond to the current shifting state of the shifting fork. The shifting fork, made of high quality material or at least the guide thereof into the shifting shaft, must therefore be processed during the production stage so that the four slots, the aperture for the locking pin and the recesses of the locking pin can be put in place. This means high expenditure in finishing technique which requires both time and financial resources.
The problem on which the invention is based is to indicate a shifting system which is easy to produce and can be used of different shifting forks or shifting rocking arms.